More Than You Could Ever Know
by Krutidojan
Summary: My first Klaine fic. I wasn't that good at english when I wrote it. It's all pure fluff, but if you're looking for quality work, read my other stories instead.
1. Coming Home

*Ding-dong* It was the doorbell. I had been waiting for that doorbell to ring for two weeks now. For two weeks I had been without my love because he had to go with his family on holiday to Europe. I ran downstairs and my heart was beating very fast. I opened the door. There he stood. Blaine Anderson. He was wearing black, tight jeans and a green jacket. His dark hair wasn't as styled as it used to be, it was a more casual, curly look. He stood there, hands in his pockets. When I saw him, his beautiful face changed shape into a huge grin. His smile was too much for me to take. He looked so perfect. I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips against his. At first he seemed surprised, but then he answered the kiss. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. God, I had missed him so much. We finished the kiss, even though I wanted it to go on forever. We were still so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I looked right into his beautiful eyes and put my arms around his neck. I realized that my eyes were filled with tears.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" He asked softly. It was beyond wonderful to finally hear his voice again.

"It's just... I've missed you so much." I was crying and felt a little embarrassed. I turned my face down to look at the ground.

"Hey love, look at me." I looked up again. "There is no way you've missed me more than I've missed you." He looked deep into my eyes.

"You have to promise to never go away again. I can't live without you." I said with my voice shaking from the tears. Blaine smiled.

"I promise. I love you, Kurt." Blaine leant forward and started kissing me again softly. Our lips still together I wispered.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know."


	2. Candlelight

"Where are the others?" Asked Blaine while putting his coat in the wardrobe.

"Finn has a date with Rachel and Carole decided to take dad out for dinner. So... we're alone." Blaine smiled at me and kissed me quickly again.

"I've prepared dinner for us." I was very proud. I had been preparing all afternoon. I grabbed Blaine's hand and took him to the kitchen. I had made lasagna and the room was filled with lit candles.

"Wow Kurt, this is amazing!" Blaine said, clearly very thankful.

"Well, sit down my prince." I said while pulling out his chair. Blaine sat down and laughed. I walked around the table and sat down.

"So, what happened in school while I was gone?" Blaine asked while starting with the food.

"Oh, nothing really. Mercedes and Rachel had an argument on who should sing the solo on the next assembly, but then Mr. Schue got so upset that he gave the solo to Santana. And then... Sue changed the lock to the choir-room so no one got in for two days. No one wanted to kick the door down since we'd proably have been expelled if we did. And finally, yesterday, I believe I failed the maths-test since I couldn't study the day before." I said everything very fast, like nothing was really important.

"Wait, why couldn't you study on thursday?"

"Blaine, every time you're gone, you're the only thing I can think about. How was I supposed to study when the picture of you just popped into my head all the time?" I said this very seriously, because it was completley true. Blaine had been the only thing on my mind for two weeks. But he just made a little laugh, looked down at his plate and then up to me again. He took my hand across the table and leaned forward. He looked straight into my eyes.

"What did I do to deserve such a sweet boyfriend as you?" He smiled that perfect smile and let go of my hand to be able to continue eating. "The lasanga is awesome, Kurt!" He said while chewing at the same time.

"I worked on it so hard, Blaine, it's gotta earn the title 'totally awesome'. Don't you think?" I said with a more easy tone. He looked at me seriously and then we started laughing. God, I had missed laughing with him.

We did the dishes together while singing musical tunes from like, every Broadway show ever. It was so nice just being with him. This reminded me of why I loved him so much.

"So what do you wanna do now? Should we go somewhere?" I asked when we were finished.

"I'm really tired, can't we just stay here and watch a movie or something?"

"Of course, I kinda hoped you would say that." I said truthfully. Right now I felt like just being with Blaine and enjoying his presence. Blaine popped in a movie, I had no idea of what it was about. Must have been dad's. I was lying in the couch with my head on his lap. He was watching the movie, but I just couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so beautiful in the smooth light of the candles. He didn't seem to notice that I looked at him, or maybe he didn't care. I couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"You are so beautiful." I wispered. He looked down at me, a little surprised. He smiled.

"Oh, you're the one to talk!" He bent his head forward a little so he could kiss me. His lips were so soft. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his neck. The kiss deepened and suddenly everything was Blaine. How was I able to live without him before? When we finished the kiss and I lay back again on his lap.

"You're an amazing kisser Blaine, have I ever told you that?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, about a hundred times." He said, laughing. "But you know that everything is always a little bit better from a top of a lap." I started laughing because he said it in a wierd voice, like it was a quote.

"Well, whoever said that must have been very wise."

It became silent for a while. Blaine continued watching the movie that I had no clue what it was about.

"Blaine?" I asked suddenly, surprising even myself.

"Yeah?" He said, looking down at me again.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?" He wispered softly and smiled.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that... the moment you looked at me for the first time, I fell in love." I was waiting for his reaction.

"But... You came with me to serenade Jeremiah at GAP on valentine's day..." He looked confused. I sat up next to him.

"I knew, even then that I loved you. I wanted you to be happy so I came with you. You have no idea how much it hurt me to do it, though." I almost started laughing while thinking about it.

"But, what about when I kissed Rachel and went out with her?" He looked even more confused, if that was even possible.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't notice anything. I was so jealous I could have punched Rachel any moment." I said this with a little laugh. Blaine looked like someone just told him he had cancer.

"I... I'm so sorry Kurt." He looked so sad.

"Oh my god, Blaine! I just told you 'cause I thought you'd think it was romantic. You shouldn't feel sorry. How could you know when I didn't tell you?"

"If you think it's okay, then fine. And it is really romantic." He said the last part very softly, moved closer to me and kissed me again. "Do you remember what song I sang when we first met?" He asked with a smile, his face very close to mine.

" 'Of course, how could I forget.' " I said, trying to sound like him. His smile grew bigger and then he took my hand and put it on his thie.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans." He did wear very tight jeans. He smiled, put his hands around my neck and wispered.

"I'll be your teenage-dream tonight." And then he attacked me with kisses. Neither of us had a clue about how the movie ended.


	3. My Angel

When I woke up the next morning I was lying in my bed. I don't really know how that happened, but I seemed to have all of my clothes on so I had nothing to worry about. I opened my eyes and there was Blaine, his face really close to mine.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, smiling at me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The light from the sun outside hit him in the face and made him look like an angel. He was resting his head on his arm. He was also fully dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday. I looked at his arms, damn, he had some nice abs! His hair was now really curly and not styled at all, but it just made him look even cuter.

"I just have to say, that was the best way someone ever woke me." I said honestly and smiled. "So, how long have you been awake?" I asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago. I slept in the couch downstairs. You fell asleep last night and Burt said I could sleep in the couch, so I carried you up here and then I slept in the couch. I hope that it was okay with you." He said the last part like he was really worried I wouldn't be okay with it.

"Why wouldn't I be? Every minute with you is worth everything to me, you know that." He smiled, relieved.

"But you do know I would have preferred you staying up here with me." I said, a little bit more easy on my voice. Blaine laughed.

"I would have preferred that too, love." He said with a smile. "I don't really know how Burt would have thought about that." That was very true. Dad accepted my relationship with Blaine and he really truly liked that I had finally found someone. But if we started sharing beds, well, I don't think he would be so happy about that yet.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Well, I have an english essay to write and it's due tomorrow, so I probably should do that."

"Okay, if you do that now while we eat breakfast we can do something else later." I said happily.

"Sure, but then you have to get up! I can't concentrate on writing when you look so fuckin' gorgeous." He said softly, leaning forward to kiss me again. There was something about when Blaine kissed me. I got so dizzy and it felt like my head was gonna explode from emotions. I wanted to tell him everything, how much I loved him, how he made me feel and how he's changed my life. All of these thoughts were going through my head while we were kissing. When he finally pulled back his gorgeous eyes looked right into mine. I was going to say something, but I stumbled on the words.

"I... I just... I..." Since I couldn't find the words I crashed into his lips again, this time a bit harder. He seemed surprised. When he pulled back he just looked at me and said.

"I love you, too Kurt." That wasn't really what I wanted to say, so I tried again.

"Blaine, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you..." I started, but he cut in.

"I know, you're everything to me, Kurt." He said, smiling.

"No, that's not all. You have really changed my life, Blaine. Before I met you I used to be so alone and now I just don't feel that way." I was gonna start crying again, I knew it. Damn! But I had to say this. "You always make me feel like I'm loved and with you I know I'll always be loved." I started crying. "Every time I say 'I love you' I just don't say it. I mean it. You have turned my world upside down Blaine, and this is the good side of the world. I thought I'd be growing old alone and I never thought I'd ever find someone who'd love for exactly who I am, and yet, here you are, looking at me right now." I smiled through my tears. "I just wanted you to know that with you, I don't feel alone. If you would ever break up with me my life would be destroyed. I just... I couldn't live without you." I was crying really hard now, with all of the memories of the days without Blaine popping up in my head.

"Hey, hey, love." He said smoothly. "Don't cry. I know you've had a hard time, but that's behind you. Everything you just said, that's how I feel about you. I love you more than anything and I would NEVER, do you hear that Kurt? I'd NEVER break up with you. I guess we're just stuck with eachother forever, and that's more than okay with me." He laughed at the last part, then he kissed my tears away.

To know that he truly loved me, that meant everything to me.


	4. Friends

Blaine went home at 11 pm on sunday evening. I never wanted him to leave, even though I knew I'd meet him the very next day in school. I was standing next to my locker, still no sight of Blaine. I sighed and when I was just about to leave for maths class I felt someone taking my waist. Blaine took my body, leaned me backwards, like a dancemove in a tango or something, and then kissed me. He put me back on place again and smiled.

"Well, hello to you, too." I said, still very surprised. He had a huge grin on his face. I took him closer and kissed him again, more softly and passionate.

"Wow, hello there! Someone got lucky! " Said Santana while walking by. I noticed that she looked at Blaine's abs, really interested.

"Hey, Santana, this is my man, go find someone else!" She threw me a look, trying to say 'I didn't do anything' and then she walked away. The kiss ended and Blaine smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm yours." He said with a smooth voice, kissing me quickly again. When he took a step back I realized that the corridor was empty. The bell must have rang while we were kissing. We both realized this at the same time. We threw a quick look at eachother, then we walked in different directions.

"See you at Glee-club later!" He shouted, and then he disappeared around the corner.

I sighed, annoyed that I only got to spend 3 minutes with him that morning. I just wanted to see him again.

I knew I should concentrated on the maths, but I just couldn't. My relationship with Blaine was awesome, but it wasn't doing me anything good at school. Every time I tried to study without him I just kept thinking of him. Every time I tried to study with him I just couldn't stop looking at him. Okay, Kurt, focus! If_ x + 6/3 _is... No, I just couldn't do this. I decided to let the fantasies take over. I thought about his laugh, his smile, his abs, and...

"Kurt, we have finished." It was Finn.

"Oh, thanks Finn!" I grabbed my books and went out in the corridor. Finn was walking next to me.

"Dude, is there anything wrong? You've been acting really strange lately and I'm pretty sure you're grades got worse." I sighed and opened my locker. Finn stood right next to me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm your brother Kurt, you can tell me anything." That was very true. Finn and I had grown very close, especially when Blaine was gone. We had stayed up long nights to talk about everything, his relationship with Rachel, the Glee club, how it felt like to be a family, but we never really talked about me and Blaine. I decided to tell him.

"Okay. I just... This is gonna sound very wierd, but it's true. Every time Blaine isn't around, I just want him near. And every time he is around I can't stop looking at him." I wispered everything very quiet to him. "That's why I can't concentrate anymore. I'm just, not used to having someone so close to me and when I found Blaine, I kind of... I don't know, I just love him so much. I've always felt alone, but now, every time he's close to me, I'm not. I guess I'm not used to that feeling yet. But sometimes when he's not with me, I still feel like I'm alone."

He smiled at me.

"I'm not sure I can help you with that bro." He looked over my shoulder, smiled an said. "But here comes someone who can." Finn took a step back, and there was Blaine again. I attacked him with a hug. Since he hadn't heard what we were talking about, he seemed a bit surprised. He laughed. I mouthed to Finn 'thank you' over Blaine's shoulder. He smiled and then walked away.

"That was kind of a surprise." Said Blaine. "But thank you for the hug." He said, smiling. "Holy crap, I gotta go to sience class! See ya later Kurt!" He ran away again. God, I was falling more in love with him every second. I shook it off and then I took my books, ready to go to french class. I was just about to close my locker when I felt something hit me hard in the side. Azimio Adams had just pushed me right into my locker. I felt my head bang into the sharp edge of the locker-door and I fell to the ground, feeling very dizzy. Azimio used to be a friend of David Karofsky, but David actually got pretty nice, so now Azimio was the mean one. I was used to this. It had happened even more the two weeks Blaine had been gone. No of my Glee friends never saw it, though. They were good at pushing me when no one who cared about me was looking. I moved my hand up to the back of my head, I was bleeding. When I looked up, Azimio simply stared at me and said.

"You're welcome, lady." Then he laughed and walked away. What really surprised me was that behind him stood Marcus, Mercedes new boyfriend and laughed. They turned around and started walking. Across the corridor stood Mercedes. I had never seen her so angry in my entire life.

"MARCUS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She screamed, and the whole corridor froze. Marcus turned around.  
>"What, babe?" He said softly.<p>

"Oh, you're not calling me 'babe' anymore! WHAT, tell me exactly WHAT did Kurt do to deserve that?" Her face turned red as she walked up to him.

"I didn't even do anything." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Exactly! You know that Kurt is my friend and one of the sweetest guys ever, and you do NOTHING? And I saw how you laughed!" Her face was the color of a tomatoe.

"How am I supposed to believe that when you didn't do anything either?"

"I couldn't make it in time, I just saw Azimio" she pointed at Azimio "pushing Kurt into his locker, and you LAUGHED." He looked shocked.

"I'll make it up to you, breadstix, tonight? I'll pay." He said, trying to win her back.

"Oh, HELL TO THE NO! I'm not your girlfriend anymore, 'cause now I know exactly what you are! You're nothing more than a coward who doesn't have any real friends! GO AWAY!" She screamed. The whole school seemed to have stopped. Marcus was clearly embarrassed.

"I said go. Away. NOW!" She pointed the other way. Marcus and Azimio walked away. The school started moving again, people were whispering. Mercedes ran to me.

"Oh my god, Kurt! You're bleeding!" I stared at her with my mouth wide open.

"Mercedes... You didn't have to do that for me. You just broke up with your boyfriend, god, I feel terrible about this." She looked me right into my eyes and said.

"How the hell was I supposed to be with him if he made my best friend's life a living hell?" She smiled and hugged me. "God, Kurt, there's blood everywhere! Let's get you to the nurse."


	5. Not Alone

I was lying on the bed at the school nurse. Since I had hit my head I got very dizzy every time I tried to stand up. Mercedes had to go to some class so I were alone. Suddenly, I heard the door open. Blaine stood there, looking really worried. He saw me and started walking to me, but the nurse stopped him.

"You can't visit him right now, he hit his head, he needs to rest."

"I don't care." He said, determined on getting in. He walked past the nurse, straight up to me. He put his hand on my forehead. "Oh my god, I just wanna beat the crap out of these bastards!" He was so angry, but then he looked at me again. "I'm so, so sorry I weren't there, Kurt! I would have done anything to stop them, you don't deserve this. You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?" He looked worried.

"No, I'm not." He smiled, relived and kissed me softly. "But your kisses isn't really helping the dizziness go away." I said, smiling and kissing him again. He smiled, too.

"Okay, are you well enough to come to Glee club now?"

"Always with you." He helped me up and walked out with me. The nurse wasn't too happy about it, but she finally let me go.

We walked through the corridors, hand in hand, showing the school the meaning of true love. When we walked into the choir room everyone else was already there. They saw my bandage around my head and they looked like they wanted to say something to me, but they had no words. Me and Blaine sat down next to eachother. Mr Schue started.

"Okay, as we all know, something really terrible happened today. Mercedes was the only one there to see it and she really helped, well done Mercedes. We just want you to know, Kurt, that everyone in this room are willing to help you, anytime. We just weren't on the right place at the right time." I mouthed 'thank you' to him. " I also want you to know, Kurt, that..." Blaine cut in.

"Mr Schue? I wanna say something to Kurt, and I think it kind of covers everything you're trying to say, too." I looked at him, shocked, but he just made a little wink and then he walked forward to stand in front of everyone. Mr Schue sat down.

"Kurt, when you talked about how alone you used to feel before, I was so moved. You have touched my soul, Kurt. That's one of the many reasons why I love you. What happened today, I think we all can say that we will never let that happen again. Everyone in here loves you, Kurt. You should know that you're not alone." He made a little sign to Brad, and he started playing. A sweet piano accompaniment filled the room. Brad made a little break, Blaine looked at me and started singing.

_"I've been alone, surrounded by darkness, and I've seen how heartless the world can be."_

His voice was breathtaking, the song sounded beautiful and he sang with so much passion.

_"I've seen you crying. You felt like it's hopeless. But I'll always do my best to make you see._

_That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, out love is all we need to make it through."_

I felt how the tears weren't far away. Damn! Why did I always have to cry when Blaine was near? But Blaine actually looked the same, like he was about to cry any second. It looked like he was singing from his soul. A new break on the piano, and then he started singing again.

_"Now, I know it ain't easy. But it ain't hard trying. Every time I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me. And you tell me."_

When he sang the word 'smiling' I'm pretty sure I've never loved him more.

_"That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, out love is all we need to make it through."_

The piano was building up. Another break, and he started singing again.

_"Now I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes."_

He stood up on a chair next to him. He sang with his soul, and damn, he looked hot when he sang. And it was still a mystery why he always stood on furniture while singing.

_"I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em. All I need is to look in your eyes, and I realize."_

He looked right into my eyes. His eyes were filled with tears, and so were mine. I just sat there, smiling at my boyfriend, _my _boyfriend. And suddenly everyone started singing. Quinn, Puck, Finn, Tina, Mike, everyone! They went up on the floor and stood behind Blaine. They all looked like they were about to start crying and they all smiled at me.

_"That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. "_

Now, Mr Schue also got up, singing along with everyone. I saw this in the corner of my eye, I couldn't take my eyes off Blaine.

_"It don't matter what'll come to be, out love is all we need to make it through."_

Blaine walked slowly to me, grabbed my hand and took me down on the floor. He took my other hand as well. He looked deep into my eyes. The others stopped singing, but Blaine continued alone.

_"'Cause it don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through."_

When the song was over, his eyes were filled with tears. He looked at me.

"Kurt, as long as I live, you will never be alone. I love you more than anything and I will never let anyone get to you again, do you hear me?" I nodded, too afraid to speak, because I would probably have started crying if I did. He embaced me in the warmest hug I've ever had and then he kissed me with so much love that I would have fell if it weren't for the fact the he was holding me so hard. He pulled back, and then smiled at me.

"Wow..." Mr Schue was the first one to speak after that. He wiped away a tear from his cheek. "Thank you, Blaine. Yes, that was everything I wanted to say to Kurt, and more actually." He turned to me. "You have 11 wonderful friends here, always ready to help out, and I've been talking to Figgins. If Azimio or Marcus ever mess with you again, they will be expelled." He hugged me. Everyone seemed to follow his lead, including Finn. He embraced me and said.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help you, bro. I love ya."

After everyone had hugged me I still stood there with Blaine. Everyone were now sitting down again. I just had to say something.

"I... I'm so thankful to you all." I was gonna start crying again, dammit! "Just... Thank you." I smiled at each and every one of them. Blaine took my hand and then we went to sit down. I don't think I've ever felt more loved in my entire life. I looked down at mine and Blaine's fingers, twisted together. They fit so good. I looked up at him and smiled. As long as I had him by my side, everything would be okay.


	6. Camping

**Firstly I wanna say THANK YOU so everyone who has given me so much positive comments on this story. I write because I think it's fun and if you like it, I'm very happy :') Also, I wanna say again, I am NOT from an english speaking country (I'm swedish) and I'm only 15. Also, I don't have any spelling program on my computer, so I only write this 'cause it's fun. This chapter is as fluffy as the previous ones, if not fluffier ^^ I hope you'll like it :)**

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Blaine asked me while we were walking to my car on friday afternoon.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be with you." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's right." He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go camping tonight?" He knew what me answer would be.

"No, Blaine. My hair will be all messed up, I can't go to a real toilet, my clothes will be destroyed, it will be cold and..."

"Great!" He said. I knew it, he was gonna drag me along no matter what I said. He smiled, knowing that I really didn't want to go. "I know you'll like it, Kurt. Please!" We stopped walking. He looked at me with those puppy-eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I said, knowing that he'd get whatever he wanted somehow.

"Awesome, 'cause I've already got your stuff in the car, let's go!" He looked really happy. I had no idea how he managed to get my stuff into my own car without me finding out about it.

Five minutes later, we were sitting in my car, driving to the forest. I was still a bit mad at him, but I couldn't help smiling as he sang along to Katy Perry, looking so happy and excited. We parked the car and then we started walking. My shoes were not made for this.

"God, Blaine! Why couldn't you have brought some other shoes for me?" Blaine laughed.

"Well, it's not very far left." I sighed and stopped walking.

"But Blaine, my feet are killing me!"

"Okay then, hop up on my back, my prince." He said, and bent his body forward. I looked at him, really skeptical. What if he couldn't take my weight? He just nodded and said "Come on, Kurt!" I hopped up on his back and he started running. I felt like I was four again, my dad used to do this with me. I breathed in the forest. It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Of course, being with Blaine always made everything better. He stopped running. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over his shoulder so I was in his arms. My heart almost stopped but I smiled at him. His strong arms were holding me tight to his chest.

"You never seem to stop surprising me, Mr Anderson." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. Our lips met and every other thought disappeared for a moment.

"Why do you have to be so adorable?" He said and kissed me once more. I smiled.

"Oh, you're the one to talk!" I put my arms around his neck and then he slowly let go of me. I placed my feet on the ground. We stood in a forest clearing. A tent was placed on the ground right in front of me and right behind it, there was a small lake. The sun was shining and made everything look beautiful. I stood there, open mouth, just trying to take in everything.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Blaine said, very pleased of my reaction.

"Oh my god, Blaine! This is amazing!" I embraced him in a big hug and then I turned around to look at everything again. "But, what about the tent? When did you put that up?" He answered with one word.

"Finn." He smiled and kissed me while I was putting the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Finn put up the tent earlier?"

"Yeah, I think he left about 10 minutes ago." I let him come closer.

"Like I said before, you never seem to stop surprising me." I kissed him quick on the lips and took his hand. I wanted to look at everything in this beautiful place and share the moment with the boy I loved.

Blaine had made sandwiches for us to eat. We ate and watched the sunset. I was holding his hand at the same time. It was hard to eat, but it was worth it. I never wanted to let him go. We watched the sun set behind the trees in silence. I was starting to get cold.

"Blaine, can we go inside the tent?" I asked.

"No, we're gonna go for a swim." He said, decided.

"But, it's freezing! It's october and we're gonna have a cold and..." He kissed me.

"I have your swimming trunks right here." He smiled. "Now, go change your clothes!" He handed them over and I sighed.

"How come you always get what you want?" I asked, honestly curious. He smiled.

"Because you love me?" I smiled, too, then I kissed him again and went into the tent to change my clothes. I kept my shirt on, it was too cold to take it off for the moment. I went outside again. Blaine had also changed his clothes. He was wearing purple swimming trunks that went down to his knees, and the best part, no shirt. He looked absolutley gorgeous. I stared at him for a few moments. He streched out his hand my way. It hurt my bare feet to walk on the ground, but I didn't care. I walked up to him as fast as I could, took his hand and said.

"Wow... You are so beautiful." He chuckled.

"Well... Everything would be perfect if you just took off your shirt." I let him take off my shirt. He dropped it on the ground. We walked hand in hand to the lake. It was full-moon tonight. It was that kind of moment you could see on a movie. The couple standing next to the water on a full-moon night, kissing. Of course, in the movies it was usually a boy and a girl, but that didn't bother me. Blaine and I were different, and proud of it. He was the one I loved and it didn't matter what others thought about it. The lake was perfect. It was small, calm and the moonlight reflected in the water. It couldn't get more perfect than this. Blaine stopped and connected his hands on my back. I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said. I was a few millimeters away from his lips when he let go of me. He ran down to the water and jumped in. The magical feeling that was building up inside of me disappeared on a second. He broke through the surface. He was clearly very cold, but he smiled. He opened his arms wide and said.

"If you want me, come and get me!" Oh god, why did he have to tease me all the time? But with his body soaked in water and lit in the moonlight, he looked even more stunning. His head was tilted a little and he gave me a look that said 'please'.

"I'm waiting..." He started to whistle, arms still open wide.

"Aah, Blaine Anderson, why do I love you so much?" I said, just loud enough for him to hear. His smile grew even bigger when he saw that I was running towards him. The water hit me and it was so cold that I almost couldn't breath, but it didn't matter. The only thing I could concentrate on was the beautiful boy waiting to hold me. I ran through the water, it felt like I was running forever. When I finally reached him I kissed him. The kiss was long and passionate. I tried to express all of my love to him. When we pulled back we started shivering.

"You have to get closer, or we'll freeze to death." Blaine said, a little flirty. I laughed, amazed by my perfect boyfriend. I moved even closer to him. There wasn't a single piece of our bodies not touching eachother.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you more." He said before kissing me again. Our bodies fit perfectly together. It was two persons becoming one. We were linked together in every possible way, and I loved everything about it. Blaine started slowly walking to the deeper parts of the water, still holding and kissing me. The water was now up to my chest, my shoulders, ny neck... Since our bodies were linked together I had no choice but to follow Blaine when he dragged me down under the water. It felt like the cold water was filling up my brain, freezing it. But the heat from Blaine's body and his kisses were enough to make me think this was the best moment of my life. It was hard to kiss underwater. We had to be very careful not to leave any opening, or water would start coming in. When we broke the surface again we both gasped for air. We were breathing heavily. Blaine's gel had gone out from his hair when we were under the surface. He looked so cute with his beautiful curls. How come people (especially Blaine) always looked so much hotter when they were wet? He must have noticed that I was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"You should always be soaked, Blaine. And don't ever put gel in your hair again, ever! You look..." I kissed him again. "...beautiful." I took his hand. "We should go back."

"Maybe." He said, kissing the tip of my nose. We walked back, hand in hand. He squeezed my hand and then he looked at me.

"Kurt, you do know that I'm never letting go of you, right?"

"I know."

**:)**

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. I answered. It was Blaine's mom. She had never called me before. This must be important.

"Kurt?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what's going on.

"It's Blaine... He was in a car-crash." She spoke slowly. I felt my heart racing.

"WHAT! What hospital? I need to go see him!" I was already running to my car.

"It's... You don't have to. He... He's dead." I stopped moving. Everything stopped. No. It wasn't true. She was lying. Blaine was my boyfriend. Not dead.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" She was speaking to me in the phone. I wasn't okay.

"Kurt...? Kurt? KURT!" The voice had changed. It was a male voice, and it was the most beautiful voice on earth. I opened my eyes. Blaine was leaning over me, looking really worried.

"Oh, thank god, Kurt! You scared the crap out of me! You were screaming and sweating, I thought you were really sick." Blaine looked so relieved. I couldn't believe it.

"Blaine? Is it you? Are you okay? Are you alive? Wait, am I alive!" I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, are you? And of course I'm alive!" He looked confused.

"That should mean I am alive too, right?" I asked, still not sure.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Ohmygod!" I hugged him so hard that he could barely breath.

"Hey, what's the matter, love?"

"I had a dream... You died. I just couldn't... I couldn't live without you, Blaine. Not now, not ever, I need you." Tears were burning in my eyes, and I let them come. I sobbed against his shoulder. It must have been a dream. I was out camping with Blaine. He was alive. He stroke my back with his hand. He pulled back so he could look at me.

"Kurt, I'm here. I'm alive and you're alive." He kissed my forehead, my nose and then my lips. I made a little laugh through my tears and then I hugged him again.

"I wanna be with you forever."

"You will."

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Reviews and suggestions on what should happen are always welcome :D**


	7. Baking

**Hey people! Thank you so much for the awesome feedback, it means so much for me :') I really don't know where I got the idea for the chapter, it just... It just popped up in my head. I think it's a bit less fluffier than the first ones and a bit more... good. Haha, but I'd actually say that this is the best chapter so far. Don't forget to review :) ENJOY!**

"So... What are we gonna do today?" I hadn't really thought about it, but before I could stop myself I said.

"Bake! We're gonna bake something!" I smiled at Blaine, happy surprised by my own suggestion.

"That was a little random, but okay! Baking it is! So, at your place?" He said, taking my hand, not caring what anyone in the school thought about it.

"Sure, but I think we gotta stop at the supermarket first. We have to buy some stuff before." We walked hand in hand to my car.

"Sugar, baking powder, chocolate... I think that was everything."

"Like you need sugar, you're already so sweet!" He said with a grin and took my hand. I blushed a little. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek. We had been dating for a while now, so showing our relationship in public wasn't really any problem. I wanted to give him a big kiss on the lips, but I mean, we were in a supermarket. The idea wasn't brilliant, so I dropped the thought. It was enough for right now, just holding hands with my wonderful boyfriend. I heard something behind be. Someone laughed. I knew that kind of laugh. I'd heard it before, every time someone found out I was gay, that laugh was the response I'd get. I turned around. Three boys were standing there behind us, giggling at us. They were maybe 14 years old. I didn't like it at all.

"Hey, do you guys have a problem?" I said, confident. I thought they would feel a little embarrassed and maybe go away, but the tallest of them said.

"I just don't think two guys fit. You two just couldn't fall in love with eachother like everyone else!" His friends nodded in agreement. I felt the anger burning, I just wanted to hit him. Blaine put a hand on my shoulder, trying to make me calm.

"Oh, so you don't think I love him! You know what? I love whoever I want to, and happens to be that I love this man more than anything or anyone else! I'm not gonna talk to you anymore, 'cause you're not worth spending time arguing with!" I took Blaine's face in my hands and kissed him on the lips while looking straight at the boy who just stood there with his mouth open. "Come on, Blaine, let's go." I left all of the things we were going to buy on the floor and took his hand again. Blaine looked shocked. I walked away, with Blaine just next to me. We drove to my place and no one said a word until we were inside my house.

"Wow... How could you...?" Blaine started, still a bit shocked.

"I couldn't... I just couldn't stand there when they were laughing at us. I know, it has happened before, but it just pissed me off! I just love you so much and I hate when people make fun of that." I looked at Blaine, trying to see what was on his mind. He just stood there, still looking shocked. Oh shit, what if he thought it was too much? What if he broke up with me?

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I couldn't help myself. Do you still wanna be with me?" I felt how the tears were coming. Again. I hated myself for crying in front of him all the time. When he saw my reaction he walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulder. I was looking at the floor, not wanting to show that I was almost crying.

"Hey, beautiful." He tilted my head up and looked into my eyes. "Why would I not wanna be with you? After everything you did... I've been telling you to have courage, but today... Today you did what I never had courage enough to do. I never thought I could love you more than I did before, but I think I do now." I was so relieved. He could see that one me and pulled me into a tight hug. We stood there for a few minutes, just feeling our bodies together. I pulled back after a while, but just enough so that I could put my forhead on his. I looked straight into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled, and I couldn't help myself, I smiled too. He leaned forward to kiss me.

"Weren't we supposed to bake?" He whispered between the kisses.

"That can wait, don't you think?" I murmured. He suddenly pulled back, to my surprise.

"Nope!" He made a huge grin, then placed a quick kiss on my nose and ran to the kitchen. He was teasing me again, I knew it. I stood there for a moment, missing the heat from his body. I sighed.

"You always get what you want." I said while walking into the kitchen. He laughed.

"No," He said. "I was just saving a few kisses for later, you know."

"Yeah, sure." I said, smiling again. "But don't you remember? We never bought anything at the supermarket." He opened some of the cabinets, taking out wierd stuff like coffee, jam, cream, salt, juice, flour and more. I watched him as he looked in every cabinet.

"We'll just use what we have." He was really entuseastic about it. I was happy, just by watching him being happy.

"Hey, don't just stand there and smile, help me! Or you won't get to taste it when it's done." I looked at all of the ingredients, really skeptical.

"I'm actually not sure that I wanna taste it..." Before I could do something he took cream on his hand and pushed it up on my face. I just stood there, mouth open, with cream everywhere. I know I should have gone upstairs to change my shirt, since it was a brand new sweater and it was very expensive, but I just couldn't. Blaine made this look that said _'It's war, won't you attack?' _and it was the most attractive look he's ever made. _'Game on' _I thought to myself. I took the flour and poured it over his head. His dark hair turned white and his expression on his face was priceless.

"Kurt Hummel, you're gonna pay for that!" I took some cream from my own face and put it on my hands, like a shield. Every time he tried to get close I just held up my hands, and he'd back off. We ran around, laughing, chasing eachother, throwing food.

"Ha! I got you! Give up, or I'll put even more cream in your face!" He captured me with his arms around my waist. He started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard. "GIVE UP!" He screamed. I was trying to find my voice trough the laughter.

"Okay! Okay, I give up!" He stopped tickling me. He still held me firmly with his strong arms. He started kissing my neck softly.

"Blaine, I really don't understand you. First you wanna have a food fight and then you suddenly want to start a make out session?" Not that I did have anything against it though.

"Yep." He said, slowly turning me around so I could see his face. He was covered in flour, his hair was a pure mess, some part of his face also had a little jam and cream on it. He looked adorable. I laughed.

"Don't you remember that I saved you a few kisses before?" He said, only millimeters away from my lips.

"I really hope that there are more than just a few kisses left." Blaine smiled before attacking my lips.

"Kurt, your face tastes even more awesome with cream on it."

_How did I get the best boyfriend ever?_

**I have read so many fanfics where Blaine stands up to the haters, so I really wanted to do one where Kurt had the courage. If you wanna follow me on twitter, I'm oneandonlyhelen :) I can also be found as an admin on the facebookpages "Team Darren Criss" and "Starkidism". Hope you liked it, see you later :D**


	8. Photos

**Please read this author's note! Okay, so this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the storyline (if I have any storyline at all xD), this is more of a one-shot. It's very fluffy. It's like the fluffiest of all fluffy fanfics :P I hope you'll still like it, I liked writing it :) Review please! :D**

Blaine had always liked photography. He liked the fact that he could catch a moment in his life on a picture, and then look at it again in 50 years. He liked the sound when he pushed the button on the camera, knowing that he will remember this moment when he's old. Blaine hadn't said anything to Kurt about this before. Not because he didn't want to, the subject just hadn't come up when they were talking. That's why Kurt got so excited when Blaine brought his camera one weekend.

"Oh my god, Blaine! You're my boyfriend and I had _no idea _that you're a photographer!" Kurt was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Blaine loved taking photos, so there was no argue when Kurt suggested that they would go to the forest for a photo-shoot.

That was how they ended up deep in the forest, with Kurt posing and Blaine lying on the ground, trying to capture Kurt on picture from the right angle. Kurt was wearing a new, black jacket. It was long, almost down to his knees. He was also wearing blue, tight jeans. The leaves had turned color to orange and yellow and the sun was soon going to set behind the trees. But in this moment, just before the sun set, everything was perfect. Blaine took picure after picture, he wasn't able to stop. Every time he thought he was finished, he found a new angle, or Kurt made a new pose that made the picture look even better.

Kurt leaned against a tree, the sun hitting him in his face and his mouth formed into a small grin. Blaine's heart stopped for a moment. He was going to take a photo, but his arms couldn't move. Kurt looked stunning. He was everything at the same time. Beautiful, cute, adorable, lovely, irresistable, _hot_...

"Well, I think it's time for some close up pictures." Said Blaine and got to his feet, walking up to Kurt. He stopped two meters in front of Kurt and started taking pictures every second with Kurt making new poses all the time. For every picture, Blaine stepped one small step closer to Kurt.

"Ehm, Blaine? I don't think the pictures will be so good if you stand so close."

"I know." Said Blaine as he slowly put down his camera on the ground, never losing eye-contact with Kurt. They stood there for a moment, just looking at eachother. So many thoughts raced through Blaine's mind as they stood there. He couldn't get his head under control. Since Blaine didn't seem to get any part of his body to respond, Kurt was the one who closed the final space between them and as their lips touched, Blaine felt everything. All the love, all the amazing things they shared together. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but finally, Kurt had to pull back to gasp for air. They were both breathless. When they had breathed for a moment, their lips were back together again, impossible to seperate. The same thing happened once again, they both gasped for air.

"Damn, why do we need air!" Said Kurt, breathless. Blaine laughed, amazed by his boyfriend.

"Come, let's lie down." Said Blaine, pointing to the ground.

"But Blaine, it's cold." Kurt complained.

"Not if we lie close enough." Said Blaine, in a very sexy voice, according to Kurt. They lay down on the yellow leaves and continued kissing. Blaine was on top of Kurt, he liked the weight of his boyfriend over him. He felt safe. They kept kissing, their tounges fighting for dominance. They rolled over and Kurt took the lead of the kiss. As the kiss slowed down, they lay back again, side by side, their lips still glued together. When they finally broke apart Blaine started planting soft kisses on Kurt's neck, moving up to his jawbone and when he reached Kurt's ear he whispered.

"I love you." Then he pulled back slightly, their noses still touching. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too." Said Kurt. He was sure. He loved Blaine. He _loved_ Blaine. He loved everything about him.

"I love you so much." Kurt said his thoughts out loud. Blaine smiled.

"I love you more." Said Blaine. Kurt was just about to protest, but Blaine cut him off with another kiss. The kiss was soft, slow and passionate. When they pulled back, Kurt realized that he was shivering.

"Blaine... It's cold."

"Come here." Kurt moved closer to Blaine as he took off his jacket and put it as a blanket over Kurt.

"You're such a gentleman." Said Kurt while making himself comfortable. He rested his head on Blaine's chest. He felt Blaine's chest go up and down through his thin t-shirt as he breathed.

"Blaine, are you okay? You should be freezing to death." Mumbled Kurt, almost asleep. Blaine kissed his head.

"As long as you're here, I'm always okay." Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**As I said, review and let me know what you think :D**

**(Oh, btw, did you see the Glee performance of "Last Friday Night" for the next episode? Season 3 episode 4 :D It's the meaning of amazing. Darren is killing me...)**


	9. Get Back Up

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I never expected this since english isn't my first language and I'm not 100% confident with it. But a huge THANK YOU to everyone :') This chapter is really just me writing about the dorky side of Blaine. It's also me wanting to mix the Starkid/Glee fandoms, since I'm a proud STARGLEEK :'D So, enjoy! :)**

Mr Schuester looked really excited while walking into the choir-room.

"Okay guys, this week is going to be amazing! It's a musical." Rachel and I squeeled at the same time, both dying to know what musical. Blaine looked happy too.

"What musical?" Said Puck, skeptical. Mr Schue pointed to Finn, who sat next to the drums, as usual, and said.

"Drumroll, Finn." The room was filled with excitement as we waited. Mr Schue put down his hand in his bag and pulled out a paper. He turned it around. On the sign it said...

"_STARSHIP_!" I hadn't even read the sign yet and Mr Schue hadn't said anything before Blaine shouted. He jumped up from his chair. Mr Schue looked shocked but happy at the boy who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, that's right, Blaine. This week we are only doing songs from the youtube-sensation musical,_ Starship_!"

"YES!" Blaine looked truly happy. I had no idea of what the hell Starship was.

"Eh, excuse me, but none of us know what that is, Mr Schue." Mercedes spoke up.

"Well, Blaine seems to know." He pointed at Blaine who was still standing, too excited to sit down. "Come on down here, Blaine, tell them about it." He jumped down on the floor, standing in front on everyone. He was wearing black pants that ended at his ancles, a striped shirt and best of all, a bow-tie. He looked so hot, but at the same time like a 5-year old kid who was going to an amusement park.

"_Starship_ is a science-fiction musical and it takes place on an alien-planet called 'Bug-world'. The main character is called _Bug_, and well, he is a... bug. The thing he wanna be more than anything is a Starship Ranger. But, he's not human, so that's not possible, but whe..." Santana cut him off.

"Okay, first of all, you look very hot in that outfit." I threw her an angry look and said.

"Hey, don't you dare touch him, he's all mine!" Blaine looked at me and smiled. Santana continued.

"And second, that sounds totally lame, how are we supposed to sing SciFi songs!" Everybody else nodded in agreement. Blaine looked hurt.

"Okay, first of all, don't try hitting on me, Kurt is way hotter than you." Santana looked surprised by the response, she wasn't used to be confronted. I was proud of him. That was _my_ boyfriend. No one else's.

"And if you guys don't believe me, I'm gonna have to show you just how awesome _Starship_ truly is!" I had no idea when the band arrived, but they were there. The drummer hit his drumsticks together 4 times, really fast, and suddenly Blaine was on a chair and started singing.

_"You say you've lost your edge, well I say it's all in your head, so listen up, I've got a message for you!"_

He took Brittany's hand and dragged her down to the floor. They danced together as Blaine continued.

_"You've got something of a dry-spell, but you taught me everything that I know, so why not let me teach a thing or two?"_

He went to Santana and sang to her.

_"You're a total badass at the top of your class, now you're telling me you're having doubts?"_

He went down to the floor again to dance with Brittany.

_"Well I'm not about to let a Ranger forget what being a Ranger is all about."_

As he broke in to the chorus, I couldn't just sit there anymore. I ran to my boyfriend, who took his attention from Brittany to me. We danced as he sang.

_"We're here to get the job done, it doesn't matter if it's tough or it's fun, we don't hide and we don't run away! 'Cause we're here to get the job done, we do it better than anyone and if we ever feel like we gone astray... Well we gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up! So you gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!"_

He went to Rachel, who still looked very skeptical. The song slowed down a bit.

_"I know you've seen the rough times, hell, I've seen this too, but I ain't seen anyone face them half as well as you. This is no time to worry, this is no time for fuss, I know just how great you are, and I think I speak for all of us."_

By this point, everybody, except for Rachel and Santana had joined the dancing, including Mr Schuester. Blaine spoke the next line in the song in a very hot spanish accent.

_"Okay idiotas, say something nice, or I will kill you!"_

Mr Schue knew the lines and said them all in different voices.

_"You're the coolest dude around! You've never let me down!"_

_"Take a good look in the mirror!" _Blaine handed Rachel a mirror from his pocket. Mr Schue spoke up again.

_"You're an awesome guy!"_

_"And the reason why everyone of us is here!"_

Rachel and Santana couldn't keep the smile off their faces as they both stood up and sang.

_"I'm here to get the job done, I'm a beautiful son of a gun, and I'm the only one who can make it true."_

They came down to the floor and everybody sang together.

_"That's true, that's what you gotta do! We're here to get the job done, doesn't matter small or a ton. When we're down and there's none we can do. We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!"_

_"I gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!"_

Mr Schue sang that line alone.

_"We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up! So we gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up, I'm gonna get, GET BACK UP!"_

The song ended as suddenly as it had started and all of the New Directions members broke into applause. Everybody went back to their seats. Mr. Schue looked happy as he turned to Santana and Rachel.

"So, girls, do you think you could handle some _Starship_?"

"If every song is as amazing as this one!" Rachel smiled. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Oh, every song is this amazing! And this version of the song wasn't even half as good as when Lauren Lopez sings it." Blaine said from his seat next to me.

"Who the hell is Lauren Lopez?" Said Puck, looking really confused.

"We're just getting to that! So, on today's lesson, we're gonna start watching _Starship _now and your homework for next time will be to finish watching it at home, okay?"

The song had been totally awesome, but I was still a bit skeptical about all of this. Blaine moved his chair closer to mine. He looked at me and said.

"Oh god, Kurt! I can't believe we haven't watched this earlier, it's _amazing_! You have to hear Brian Holden's voice and oh, not to forget Dylan Saunders, his voice is soo good! And did you know that the songs in _Starship _were writte, oh, look, it's beginning!" Blaine pointed at the screen. I took his hand. He didn't even notice, his eyes were already fixed on the screen. I made a little laugh at my dorky boyfriend and said.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"Hush baby, the adventure is beginning!"

**Don't forget to review or tweet me (oneandonlyhelen) :)**

***Btw, new Glee episode... OMG! I died about 193781987287 times during that episode! KLAINE FOREVER!***


	10. Wherever You Will Go

**So, this chapter actually turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I asked a little on "Team Darren Criss" on facebook and on my twitter for suggestions on what Kurt could give Blaine for his birthday. I got lots of great suggestions, thanks guys! The ones I chose came from **_**'Becca' 'Job', Matha Darren Criss White & Suzanna Masih**_** from facebook. And then I had help from **_**Sharon_Criss **_**on twitter :) Thanks a lot guys, I hope you'll like how I used your suggestions :D Reviews are like gold to me.**

Blaine learned more things about his boyfriend every day, and for every thing he found out about Kurt, he just loved him even more. What he didn't know was how good Kurt was at keeping secrets. This particular day was October 23rd, Blaine's brithday.

"Kurt! What is this all about? I can't stand this! You're making this such a big thing! I hope it's more romantic than like... McDonalds or something!" Kurt had tied his scarf around Blaine's head so he couldn't see anything. They were sitting in Kurt's car, Blaine was a little panicked, he had no idea of where they were headed. Kurt laughed at Blaine's stupid joke.

"Honey, when have I ever taken you to McDonalds? You know how I hate junk food! By the way, we're here."

Kurt stopped the car. Blaine searched for the handle with his hands. He found it and opened the door. He hit is head in the roof when he tried to stand up and swore quiet to himself. He stood up and took a step. He kicked into something with his foot and suddenly, he fell.

"BLAINE!" He heard Kurt scream as Blaine landed on the ground. He had tried to stop the fall with his hands and he felt his wrists hurting. Suddenly, Kurt was there, turning Blaine around so he lay with his face to the sky. Kurt untied the scarf around his face quickly. Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt's beautiful face staring at him. Panik was spread all over his face as he tried to find out if Blaine was okay.

"Ohmygod Blaine! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should have, god I should have told you to stay in the car! Are you hurt somewhere? This is all my fault, gosh, I'm so sorr..." Blaine grabbed Kurt's tie, pulled himself up and pressed his lips against Kurt's. He figured this was the only way to make him shut up. Or, maybe it wasn't the only way, but it was definitely the best way. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Stop worrying so much about me all the time. I'm fine." Kurt smiled, but Blaine could still see the worry in his eyes.

"So you're not hurt? One hundred percent sure?"

"Positive." Blaine smiled. And suddenly everything was black again. "Kurt! You said we were here! Can't I just walk the rest of the way without being blind?" Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Nope." Kurt said and then he leant in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "As long as you have me, I'm never gonna let you fall."

"Okay, Kurt, you said we were there when we stepped out of the car and now we've been walking for 10 minutes! Where are you taking me?" Kurt just squeezed his hand and said.

"Wouldn't be any point with all of this if I told you where we're going, right? Besides, we're here now. Sit down, but don't take the scarf off just yet!" He gently pushed Blaine down. Blaine felt the touch of grass under him. The grass was cold and wet but, it was October after all. He shivered a little. He tried to figure out where they were, but he couldn't.

"Blaine, you can look now." Blaine carefully removed Kurt's scarf from his head. The light hit him and for a few seconds he couldn't see anything. But he heard. He heard soft notes coming from a guitar. As his vision got clearer he could see Kurt. Kurt was sitting on the grass, just next to a big oak. Blaine should have tried to figure out where they were, but he couldn't stop staring. Kurt looked... He looked amazing. For once, he was actually dressed quite simple. Just a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He was holding a guitar in his arms. Sweet music was coming out of it. Blaine knew the song. _Wherever you will go_. Blaine had started teaching it to Kurt on guitar, but Kurt had given up. It was clear to Blaine that he had been practicing on his own because the guitar sounded beautiful. And when Kurt started to sing... oh.

_"So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows from your face."_

Blaine felt his eyes getting wet. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved this song and the way Kurt sang it... He sang it with his heart, Blaine could hear that.

_"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go._

_And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back someday, to watch you, to guide you into the darkest of your days."_

Blaine never realized what this song really was about before. But when Kurt sang it, the lyrics became so clear to him. This song was about losing someone you loved. Blaine watched Kurt biting his bottom lip while playing. He missed a few notes here and there, but it didn't matter to Blaine. He suddenly felt everything. Every secret, emotion that he had kept inside for so many years. Every time he had been beaten up, just for being himself. Every memory flashed up to his head, all at once.

_"Run away with my heart! Run away with my hope! Run away with my love!_

_I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time!"_

For the first time in the song, Kurt looked up at Blaine. His look wasn't hard to read. It was love. Complete love, and nothing else.

_"If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go._

_If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go."_

Kurt looked at Blaine while strumming the last chord on the guitar. Kurt saw how close Blaine was to tears and immediately dropped the guitar on the ground and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine finally let it all out. He had never cried in front of Kurt before, but he didn't care. Kurt's arms tight around his body showed his that he was not alone. He let the tears fall as he buried his head into Kurt's shoulder. They sat there for a while. Kurt mumbled soothing words into Blaine's ear. Neither of them knew how long time had passed. It could have been hours. Blaine was the first one to pull back.

"Kurt... Shit, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have to see me like this!" He made an attempt to stand up, but Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again.

"Blaine, you have absolutley _nothing _to be ashamed of. I've cried in front of you _so _many times and you have been there for me, every single time. I'm gonna be here for you now, Blaine. When you're ready, you can tell me what it's all about, but you can wait if you want to. I'm not gonna push you into doing anything you're not ready for."

Blaine looked at Kurt with teary eyes.

"I want to tell you. It's just that... I never told anyone before. When I got to Dalton I just, I became another Blaine. I felt safe in my uniform. For once in my life, I was safe. I want you to know everything about me, Kurt." Blaine sighed once, trying to get his emotions under control. Kurt waited patiently.

"It was when I was 15. That's when it all started. A boy called Rick and his friends were bullying me. At first they were just calling me names, but it got worse. They threatened me in different ways and they hit me. Every day, when school ended they forced me to come see them in the park. They said something would happen to my parents if I didn't show up. So I did. Every day I got beaten until I couldn't move. They walked away and I lay there for an hour or so, until I got strength enough to walk again. I changed my clothes in the bathroom at school and then I went home. My parents didn't know the whole story. They just saw how miserable I was..." Blaine let a tear fall. Kurt looked deep into his eyes, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The way Kurt looked at him, it meant everything. Blaine knew that he had to tell Kurt. He'd find out sooner or later anyway. Blaine took a deep breath.

"One day, I decided that I had had enough. I hit Rick back. Straight in the face. It was the most stupid thing I ever done. They got so mad. They beat me until I was unconscious and helpless and then..." Blaine felt more tears coming. He let go of Kurt's hand and pulled up his jacket a bit. He saw how Kurt stared at the scar on his hip. First he looked confused, but after a moment he understood. Blaine saw how the look in his eyes as he read the word that had been cut into his skin.

_Useless._

Kurt gasped.

"Blaine! Did they-"

"They had a knife. I didn't notice until a few hours after I woke up. Lucky my parents didn't see it." Blaine saw how close Kurt was to tears now. He grabbed Kurt's hand again.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill those bastards who did that to you! I'm so sorry, Blaine. I've been complaining about how I've been bullied, but what you've been through is even worse!" They both looked at eachother with teary eyes.

"You have absolutley nothing to apologize for, Kurt. This was a while ago, it's just memories now. This was in the past. I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever been. I will always have that scar, but it reminds me every day of how weak I used to be and-" Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine Anderson, you listen to me right now! You are _not _weak or useless. You never were and you never will be. In my eyes, you're perfect. Even with scars." Kurt bent his body forward, pulled up Blaine's jacket again and planted a soft kiss to the scar. "And I'm happy you told me." Kurt moved his head and kissed the younger boy's forehead. Blaine smiled through the tears.

"Thank you. Thank you for the song and thank you for being with me. I love you... Gosh, I love you more than you could ever understand." Kurt laughed and took both his hand.

"That sounded very cheesy, like from a really bad romantic comedy. But it's true. There are no words for how I feel about you." Kurt leant in and let their lips touch. The kiss wasn't long, passionate or anything. It was just a connection between two people who understood eachother. The kiss didn't last for longer than a few seconds, but as soon as their lips parted, Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked and pulled away.

"Absolutley." Blaine smiled. He felt like a stone had been lifted off his chest. "So, except for the song, why are we here?" Blaine finally had a chance to look around. They were in a park. A huge oak tree was standing next to them and a basket with food was sitting next to Kurt.

"Lunch." He said simply. "You're gonna need all of your energy for tonight so I thought we'd just relax a bit during the day." Blaine looked curiously at him. He was just gonna open his mouth to ask, but Kurt spoke before. "No, Blaine, I'm not gonna tell you what we're gonna do tonight." Blaine closed his mouth again, feeling stupid. Kurt laughed.

"You're adorable. Oh, I have your presents here!" Kurt handed 2 boxes to Blaine.

"Kurt, you arranged two surprises and then you give me two presents? How the hell am I supposed to top this on your birthday?" Kurt just laughed.

"You don't have to, babe. All I want is you." Blaine felt himself blushing.

"Do you want me to return the presents? I only want you, too." Blaine said.

"Don't be silly, I worked hard on this!" Kurt looked excited as Blaine opened the first box. A pair of shiny, new pink sunglasses lay in the box. Blaine simply looked at Kurt with his mouth open.

"I love you so much." He said and Kurt let out a happy squeal.

"I've seen you staring at them in the shop, complaining about them being too expensive."

Blaine put them on his head and reached for the other box. He opened it carefully. It was a bow-tie. It was pink, to match the sunglasses. Where could Kurt have bought a pink bow-tie? He looked at it for a moment before realizing.

"Kurt! Did you make this youself?" Kurt nodded and blushed. Blaine picked it up from the box and looked at it properly. It was perfectly made. He put it down in the box again just so he could lean over and press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." He whispered. Kurt smiled.

"I have one more thing for you." He pulled up something from the basket. It was a bottle of schampoo. "Seriously, Blaine, you need to wash that gel out of your hair." Kurt looked serious.

"Not a chance! Nice try though." Blaine laughed. Kurt leaned forward. He put his hand behind Blaine's neck. He pressed his lips to Blaine's in a heated kiss. Blaine reponded immediately. When they broke apart Kurt started kissing his neck and when he reached Blaine's ear he whispered.

"Not even for me?" Before he continued kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine swallowed hard. What the hell was he thinking when he said Kurt wasn't sexy! He stumbled on the words.

"I-I guess I could do that..."

"Awesome!" Kurt said, suddenly pulling back. "Let's eat now, okay?" Blaine was still in shock after Kurt's sudden attack, but he looked with admire as Kurt pulled up food from the basket.

_What the hell am I gonna do for his birthday?_

**Okay, there you go... This chapter is to be continued... We have to know what happens on the evening, right? :D The s****ong that I used is "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. I don't own any of the lyrics to it. ****If you don't wanna review here you can tweet your thoughts, I'm oneandonlyhelen :) Love you all! Enjoy and review!**


	11. The End

**Hello dearest readers!**

**I actually write this to tell you one thing: I'm closing this story. I just read through what I wrote in the beginning and in some of the chapters, it's pretty bad and I can't be proud to say that I wrote it. That's why I'm calling this story finished now, even though it didn't really get an "end". Not that it had an actual plot, but still ^^ I won't erase it, so if you wanna read it again, you're more than welcome :)**

**I want to say THANK YOU to all the beautiful reviews, messages and subscribes - they truly warm my heart :) And I'm not giving up on writing Klaine, oh no, I'd never! :) I have a songfic running with one-shots. One of them is going to be the beginning of an actual story (WITH a plot xD) that will come soon :) So if you want more Klaine from me, suscribe to me as an author and not only to this story.**

**Last of all: I'm really sorry that you might have gotten an e-mail just for this little note, but I really wanted to let you know, so yeah... I hope you're not too mad at me :s**

**Contact me on...**

**Twitter: oneandonlyhelen**

**Tumblr: .com**

**E-mail: **

**Or here on ofc :P**

**See you in my other stories :) Bye for now!**

**/Helen**


End file.
